


I'm Here For You

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heartbeats, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, again i think it's tooth rotting, and a callback to my first fic, plus the signature rmf ear strokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Scoops has another bad outburst during a bulletin and storms back home in anger. Muffins is worried and tries to cheer her up.
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops
Kudos: 3





	I'm Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Cuteness overload incoming!

"This is Scoops with some breaking news."

Scoops sighed as she read the papers. "Pinky got trapped in the fence AGAIN?" She thought to herself.

"Uhm, Scoops?" Said a voice offscreen. "The line is that Pinky got trapped in a fence."

Just then, Scoops flipped the desk over. "PINKY GETS TRAPPED IN THE FENCE EVERY SINGLE DAY! HOW THE (beep) IS THAT BREAKING NEWS!?"

Just as the "Technical Difficulties" card was put up, Scoops stormed out of the studio, got in her car, and drove all the way back home.

When she finally arrived at Muffins' Bakery, she was greeted by Muffins herself. "Hi love! I guess your here for your lunch brea-"

"I'll be in our bedroom." Scoops headed upstairs, into the living room, then headed upstairs again into the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

"Oh dear. I think I need to check on her."

Scoops was hiding under a couple of blankets on the floor, sobbing. "W-why!? It just happens every single day. There's no reason for to to talk about it on the news once every week! EVEN IF IT'S A SLOW DAY!"

Just then, Muffins walked in.

"Please go back to work, Muffs. You seemed pretty busy when I walked in."

Muffins took the blankets away from the donkey. "I-I'm only here to help you calm down."

"But why?"

"You basically stormed in while I was serving a certain trio after they successfully got a certain pink gremlin out of the fence. All you said was 'I'll be in our bedroom' and i actually heard the doors slamming from when I was serving them." Muffins continued, resting her paw on Scoops' shoulder. "I was just concerned. And worried."

"Oh. That 'pink gremlin'..... That was why I was back from work so soon. I had another outburst."

"Did they call it breaking news again?"

"Yeah. It's become normal for me to have outbursts during repetitive news bulletins so I'm STILL not fired."

At this point, Scoops had calmed down. Though there were still mascara stains on her face, she felt better. Helping matters is that the mouse downright HATES when she cries, and tried to cheer her up every time it happens.

"I just noticed something......"

"What's that?"

"You aren't wearing your hat."

Scoops blushed. "I took it off and threw it in the passenger seat of my car while I was driving back. Completely forgot about it until now."

"I still think you look cuter without it, though!"

Scoops giggled. "Thanks."

"I'll be right back."

15 minutes later, Muffins came back upstairs with Scoops' hat and a mysterious tin.

Scoops put her hat back on and wiped the mascara from her face. "Uhhh, what's in the tin?"

Muffins opened it. "I made you a pie! Strawberry flavored, of course. I'm gonna have 2 slices and you can have the other half."

As they were chatting about, Muffins asked Scoops a question. "Am I the only person who's ever said you look cuter without your hat.....?"

Scoops took her hat back off. "Ehhhh, I guess. Someone did say I looked more attractive without it BEFORE I fell in love with you. Forgot who it was."

Muffins stroked Scoops ears as she finished her first slice. "Just know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens."

When Muffins was done stroking her ears, Scoops looked over at her to find the pale yellow mouse rubbing her own tummy. "Muffins.... I-I love you so much."

"I know."

After they both finished their second slices, Scoops proceeded to put her hat back on, then layed down on the floor. Muffins then rested her head on Scoops' chest, listening to her heartbeat. The purple donkey wrapped her arms around the mouse, hugging her tightly.

Afterwards, Muffins decided to go back to work. but just before she did, she cupped Scoops' face gently.

"Uhh, what are you doing now?"

"I think there's something on your fac-"

Scoops proceeded to drag in Muffins for a surprise kiss. 

"Looks like it was ME on YOUR face this time."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, I am open to requests. Only saying this cuz I'm kinda running out of ideas. Don't request Smut though because I'm awful at it lol (Also, I don't let guests comment on my works because many reasons)
> 
> And I might make another MMHOPH HTF crossover. It will most likely involve Muffins (And Scoops because reasons) trying to stop Nutty from raiding her bakery (And maybe a subplot with Badgerclops making robo-arms for Handy)
> 
> On the topic of this fic, I originally intended for Scoops to accidentally leave her hat at work. I decided to have her leave it in her car instead so it would be less-extreme


End file.
